


Furtive

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [33]
Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Gen, He's an agent of chaos, Reese centric, Wordcount: 100, everyone gets yelled at in that house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Suggestive or guilty nervousness.





	Furtive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef (EllieJef2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



> For EllieJef2 who wanted more Reese.

In a house full of boys and a couple of them teens, mischief will always be afoot.

Seeing Reese with a furtive gaze wasn’t unusual. In fact, one could even call it common. Sometimes one of his brothers would catch the look and want in on whatever he was planning. Most of the time one of his parents would catch on, the punishments then depend on which parent caught him. 

Sometimes he wasn’t caught by anyone, and he would be able to enjoy his prank by himself. Suspicions being cast on everyone, not just himself, he could usually avoid punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Reese is actually kinda smart, just, cooking/street smart, not book smart.


End file.
